Sweet Sixteen
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Hiccup gets an unexpected, but not unwelcome, present on his sixteenth birthday. *Fluffy drabble set between HTTYD and HTTYD2.*


**This oneshot idea came to me on my own sweet sixteen and wouldn't leave me alone. So have some Hiccstrid fluff!**

* * *

"I'm sorry your present was so... boring." Astrid admitted, propping up her cheek with her hand, her elbow on her knee.

"It wasn't boring. I needed a new sketchbook." Hiccup's birthday party was currently carrying on without the man of the hour. He was sixteen now, technically of age, and officially a man according to tradition, hence the large party (well, he was the heir and that had something to do with it as well). He didn't feel any different than he had the day before. Or the year before. He had snuck outside to escape the ruckus and his neighbors and friends that were currently getting very drunk. Astrid had followed him.

"Yeah, but I'm your gi-" she stopped abruptly and looked away from him, her cheeks grew warm.

"My what?" he prompted, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"...friend. We're friends." she hadn't looked back up. Her hair was falling over her shoulder. She had been forced into a dress by her mother that day and was also made to wear her hair down because, well, there wasn't really a reason other than her mother threatening to tie her up and lock her in her room for the night. And her mother didn't mess around.

They were more than friends, right? She had kissed him a few times. They spent a lot of time together. He told his dad they were just best friends, but it felt like a lie. Astrid didn't feel like just a friend to him. He wanted more with her, something else. "Do, Uh, d-do you... Would you like to be more than, um, friends?"

She shrugged. "I mean, I guess it would be nice but-"

He grabbed her hand suddenly, making her look up. He had a sudden burst of confidence. "Now don't feel obligated because it's my birthday or anything... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her smile was soft, but sincere, it reached her eyes and they glittered brighter than normal, but she punched him the arm, but it wasn't as hard as usual. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, you dork."

He smiled back and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She made a surprised little noise, but she didn't fight it. She kissed him back. He had never made the first move. This was new. And nice.

When they eventually separated, Hiccup cupped her cheek with his hand. "You actually said yes." he was in disbelief.

He had never done that either. She liked it. "And you thought I wouldn't? If you kissed me like that before, I might've asked you already myself."

He laughed and put his forehead to hers. They had never been that close before without kissing. It was definitely not unpleasant.

"You're beautiful," Hiccup told her quietly, still holding her cheek.

Astrid flushed again and smiled softly. Suddenly, a loud, booming laugh made the teenagers jump away from each other, blushing furiously. Astrid folded her hands in her lap and Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

"There you two are!" Stoick the Vast chuckled from the open doors of the great hall. When had those opened? "We've been looking for you, but I see you're busy."

"_Dad_," Hiccup complained, looking up at him.

"Sorry son," Stoick replied, not looking sorry at all.

Gobber poked his head out the doors. "Are you two lovebirds gonna keep makin' eyes at each other all nigh', or are ye gonna come in an' enjoy the party?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked back towards Astrid, who was still looking away. He knew he didn't have a choice, he had to come inside. He pushed himself into a standing position and held his hand out to her to help her up, not that she needed it, he just wanted to be nice. She took it and stood up as well, but she didn't let it go like he expected her to. He looked over, surprised, and she smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"About time," Gobber muttered. Hiccup glared at him as he and Astrid walked past.

When they were out of ear shot, Stoick smiled. "That's my future daughter-in-law."

Toothless picked his head up from his paws when Hiccup and Astrid approached the table where they had been sitting before. Toothless grinned cheekily when he saw their entwined hands.

"Wipe that smug look of your face, you overgrown lizard." Hiccup scolded the Night Fury.

Toothless grumbled and put his head back down.

Astrid sat next to Hiccup and, not caring at all that their friends were watching, kissed his cheek.

"Happy Birthday,"

He smiled like a dork. It certainly was.

* * *

**So, that's my idea of how Hiccup and Astrid became a couple. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review letting me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
